Franchi SPAS-12
|reloadtime = *3.0 seconds (Maverick) *4.3 seconds (Others) |price = *$2100 (Original) *$3500 (Deluxe & Superior) |knockback = 23% 34% / 13% (EX) 35% / 13% (EX2) |stun = 50% 38% / 71% (EX) 38% / 71% (EX2) |source = Mileage Auction |addon = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 99 104 / 77 (EX) 104 / 81 (EX2) |damageC = 99 104 / 77 (EX) 104 / 81 (EX2) }} The SPAS-12 ('''S'porting P'urpose '''A'utomatic 'S'hotgun '''12 Gauge)'' is an Italian pump-action combat shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a shotgun that has been used by both military and police which holds 8 rounds of 12 Gauge and manufactured in Italy for a special purpose. The dual-use technology version uses only a pump action mode. Advantages *High damage *High rate of fire in semi-automatic mode (Deluxe, Superior & Maverick) *Very high stun to zombies *Medium knockback power *Higher magazine size (Super & Maverick) *Light weight *Quick mode change (Superior) *Can be fired when reloading *Moderate reload time Disadvantages *Cannot be fired under water *Low magazine size *Low rate of fire in pump-action mode (Deluxe & Superior) *Useless at long range *More expensive than its original version (Deluxe, Superior & Maverick) Tips *Treat this weapon as if it was the Benelli M3. *This weapon deals higher damage than the Benelli M3. *This weapon has lower recoil than Benelli M3. *This weapon has lower rate of fire than the Benelli M3. *SPAS-12 has the same weight as the Benelli M3. *8 rounds of SPAS-12 can deal 656 ~ 1312 damage to zombies. Variants Deluxe= This is a shotgun used by both military and police which holds 8 rounds and manufactured in Italy with a special purpose. It uses both modes of semi-automatic and pump action. |-| Superior= This is a shotgun used by both military and police which holds 9 rounds and manufactured in Italy with a special purpose. It uses both modes of semi-automatic and pump action. This is a custom version which improved the overall performance and reduced the time needed for mode conversion. It can also knock zombies away in the pump-action mode. |-| Maverick= This is the modified version of SPAS-12 which holds 20 rounds of 12 Gauge. It was developed by an unknown Terrorist group and boasts a very high magazine size. Unlike its previous variants this one comes with two magazines attached which promotes faster reloading. |-| VULCANUS-11= This is an automatic shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the SPAS-12 and fed with 8 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System which delivers the currently loaded shells through an upright barrage upon use. Comparison to Benelli M3 Positive *Higher firepower (+4) *Lower recoil (-2%) Neutral *Same weight (-9% speed) *Same magazine size (8/32) Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) Gallery SPAS-12= File:Spas12_viewmodel.png|View model SPAS12-2.jpg|World model File:Spas12.gif|Store preview spas12twp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster Spas_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto U7233P115DT20111205170903.jpg|China poster File:Spas12_promo_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 934684_10151488654255765_194396382_n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Spas12_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster de_dust0_20121010_1810230.jpg|In-game screenshot 262728_529792427031572_966361013_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Franchi_SPAS-12.gif|Preview File:Fabextraspas12.png|Perfect Pick Recipe File:Fabextraspas12set.png|Confirmed Set spas12_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Fire sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Deluxe= File:Spas12ex_viewmodel2.png|View model of semi-automatic mode File:Spas12ex_viewmodel.png|Ditto, pump-action model Spas12ex shells.jpg|Reloading SPAS12EX-3.jpg|World model SPAS12EX-4.jpg|A SAS member with a SPAS-12 Deluxe Spas12extwp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster Spassex_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto spas12deluxcp.jpg|China poster File:Spas12ex_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1416880155_incso_20141120_20141126_updatebanner-megaxus-v1.jpg|Indonesia resale poster de_rats_20121010_1725570.jpg|In-game screenshot of Pump-Action mode de_rats_20121010_1726400.jpg|Ditto, Semi-Auto mode spas12ex_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon SPAS12ex.gif|Preview 2016_0113_1839_22_0.jpg|Obtained from Upgrade Event Semi-automatic mode firing sound Changing the mode from pump-action to semi-automatic mode Ditto, from semi-automatic mode to pump-action mode |-| Superior= Spas12_cobra_vmdl.png|View model Spas12_cobra_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Spas12ex2 draw.jpg|SPAS-12 Superior being drawn, note that the ejector would not move Spas12_cobra_wmdl.png|World model 168233_464670646941631_2126114505_n.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare Operative with SPAS-12 Superior spas12ex2parts.png|SPAS-12 Superior upgrade parts Kobura II.PNG|South Korea poster File:Spas12ex2_poster_kr.jpg|Ditto, resale spas12extwp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster spas12cobracp.jpg|China poster File:Dust2a_spas12cobra_indonesiaposter.png|Indonesia poster 9007744715638338.jpg|In-game screenshot 2016_0113_1909_59_0.jpg|Obtained from Upgrade Event File:CS Online SPAS-12 Cobra Videos - 2(Taiwan Version) File:Review SPAS-12 Series (Original + Deluxe + Cobra) - Counter Strike Online Indonesia |-| Maverick= File:Spas12excraft_viewmodel.png|View model File:Spas12ex_maverick_vmdl_reload_v2.png|Ditto, reload File:Spas12ex_craft_wmdl_hd.png|World model File:Sas_wspas12_maverick.png|A SAS operative with SPAS-12 Maverick File:Maverick_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Spas12ex_maverick_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Spas12excraft_china_poster.png|China poster File:Maverick_m60e4_spas12ex_metro_japan_poster.png|Japan poster SPAS-12 Maverick.jpg|In-game screenshot spas12_maverick_hud.png|HUD Icon Drawing sound Exerting old magazine Inserting new magazine Pulling the fore-end Shooting sound File:Counter Strike Online China SPAS-12 Maverick Trailer File:CS Online - Maverick Spas-12 (Gameplay} Trivia *SPAS-12 is rarely used in any modes but it is still labeled as hot weapon in the shop. This is because people bought this shotgun only to acquire SPAS-12 Deluxe, and then SPAS-12 Superior. *SPAS-12 appears in Half-Life, and the regular SPAS-12 and SPAS-12 Deluxe resembles Half-Life's SPAS-12 non-HD and HD model respectively. *Both SPAS-12 Deluxe and SPAS-12 Superior has DELUXE and COBRA stenciled on their pump handle. **The early name of SPAS-12 Superior was "SPAS-12 Cobra", but its name was changed later on. Despite this change, the COBRA remains on the pump handle. *There are the words "GR-1103" and "Justice" engraved on the SPAS-12 Maverick's receiver. *SPAS-12 Maverick has two magazines taped together jungle-style, similar to SKULL-5. Unlike SKULL-5, SPAS-12 Maverick has two reload animations. The first is taking the mag out and then swapping it with the second one, and the second animation removes the taped pair altogether and replacing them with a fresh pair. *The firing sound of SPAS-12 Maverick is similar to SKULL-11 and it shares the same ammo pool with USAS-12 and Gatling, due to the fact it uses box magazines instead of its integral tube magazine. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns